<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My kind of girl by Iamsuperconfused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590355">My kind of girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused'>Iamsuperconfused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Meeting Roleplay, Flashbacks, Flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Maggie decide to celebrate Valentine's Day by role-playing a new first meeting at a fancy bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My kind of girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda7902/gifts">Amanda7902</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex steps out of the jaguar convertible she drove to the place, a rental for the night they have planned.  The valet takes her keys and gets into the car to go park it. She’s dressed in a three piece suit in black and white. One look into the mirror in the lobby, she picks at the little rebellious strands of her hair to put them in line.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She surveys the room with a keen interest, eyes roaming over the various patrons of this high-end bar. Tonight is a black-tie event and most of the clientele went all-in for it. The dance floor looks good and the beat and bass brings Alex right back to her clubbing days. She weaves carefully through the crowd, circling the dance floor, heading to the bar.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s where she finds Maggie. What a sight she is! The whole of her back is exposed by the black dress she’s wearing, the little knot behind her neck seems so easy to just pull free and expose the rest.  A shiver runs down her spine when Maggie takes down one shot of whiskey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front of the dress is something else too, the neckline plunges down past her stomach by a few inches. The skirt of the dress is slitted up high enough to make anyone dreams. It’s one of the rare instances where Maggie put on some makeup for other reasons than to mask some kind of injury or bruise from work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here often?” Alex says, claiming the seat next to Maggie. She tries to appear only half-interested in the response, sliding a black card across the counter to the barista. “Run a tab for me and the lady here, give me something hard on the rocks. Your choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The barista smiles and gets to work immediately on the drink, renewed vigor in her steps.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie raises an eyebrow, amused by not yet hooked on Alex’s suave act. “Not really, I’m not new in town either.” there’s a touch of sarcasm in there. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want to do something special for Valentines Day?” Alex narrows her eyes at Maggie. “Who are you and what did you do with my Maggie!?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maggie’s laughter is lighter, more musical than usual. “I’m just trying to make an effort Danvers! Give myself a reason to look forward to it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright then, here’s my idea then.” Alex blows out the candle that lights the table between them. “What about we play it out like it’s our first meeting?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s one hell of a cheesy idea Danvers. I’m in.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The barista slides the drink for Alex across the counter and she picks it up, sipping it just to make sure of what it is. It’s a rather fancy scotch by the taste of it. “What made you decide to explore tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t feel like paying for my drinks tonight, so I figured some rich asshole would comp my drinks at a black-tie event.” Maggie grins as she sips her drink, enjoying playing hard to get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex almost laughs too, sipping more of her drink. “You got lucky then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting ahead of yourself there, Tiger.” Maggie plays the unimpressed card mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex rolls her eyes. “You wish that’s what I meant, Miss… what’s your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie downs the rest of her drink and set the glass back on the counter, signaling the barista to give her another. “Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss. Sawyer.” Alex keeps sipping her drink slowly, her head bobbing to the music almost like an instinct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m delightful.” Maggie grins at Alex and then her gaze moves on to the dance floor. “Do you dance?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You absolutely are.” Alex replies and down the rest of her drink in one go, wincing as the fire descends her throat and into her stomach. “I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie blushes at the reply and sighs, narrowing her eyes at Alex as she makes her way to the dance floor after discarding her drink. She stops at the edge of the dance floor, intimidated by the dancers, by the loud, bass-filled music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex joins her and presses a hand to her naked back, gently urging her onto the dance floor. She guides her further in, finding a bit of space and she just dances, the booming music lighting her mind and body on fire. The muscle memory comes real handy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie is far less of an adept, but the way Alex just loses herself in the moment, in the music? She can’t resist the draw and she follows suit. The music gets faster, louder, and the beat is strong enough that she feels it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels a kiss on each of her shoulder blades, a shiver shooting through her whole body and goosebump. She feels the warmth of a body pressing against her back and she feels her body sways along with the gentle, instinctual guidance. Maggie reaches back and grab a handful of Alex’s hair and feels her mouth against her neck </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the song pulses through their bodies and when it changes Maggie just leaves the dance floor, returning slowly toward the bar. Her hand running over her neck the exposed flesh of her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex joins her, she feels her hand on her back. “Everything okay, Miss. Sawyer?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you the only one who kissed my neck? I feel like there might have been someone else?” Maggie laughs a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was!” Alex grins. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, the first encounter idea is fun and all… “ Alex rests her head on Maggie’s shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just say what you want, Danvers.” Maggie stares at the TV </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you will make it a point of making it hard on me.” Alex kisses Maggie’s cheek. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know me so well, Danvers.” They’re in the dark, watching TV and Alex can feel the dimpled smile against her lips. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just thought I’d open up the toolbox for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alex, spit it out.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex sigh. “I’d maybe like if I could maybe steal you away from someone else’s claws or attention.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want me to flirt with another girl, Danvers?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, you don’t need to make it easy for them either. I just want to steal you away.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maggie goes eerily quiet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I trust you, I promise I do.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Danvers.”  Maggie snuggles up closer beneath the blanket. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They gave me a goddamn hickey!” Maggie curses under her breath, rubbing the darkened spot on her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex watches from the corner of her eyes. “I’m guessing that was a terrible first move on their part?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie nods once. “Well, yeah!” She covers the area with her hand, her cheek a burning red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex unbuttons the jacket of her suit and puts it over Maggie’s shoulders. “It should be enough to avert any unwanted attention to it, Miss. Sawyer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Maggie smiles and wraps the jacket around her shoulders. “You got some nice dance moves, by the way.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Years of clubbing does that.” Alex looks over the dance floor. “I missed it, it’s an energy you don’t get anywhere else.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know other places to find a special kind of energy, if you want?” Maggie speaks softly into Alex’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the first meeting, Miss. Sawyer? What kind of girl do you think I am?” Alex feign offense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely my kind of girl.” Maggie takes Alex’s arm. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>